The present invention relates generally to building construction products and more specifically to a rail bracket which fastens a rail to a post.
Outdoor decks are extremely popular in residential home construction. Homes and apartments, as well as a variety of other buildings, often incorporate exterior decks into their design. These decks provide convenient spaces for a variety of outdoor activities, including cookouts, dining and sunbathing, as well as other leisure activities. Moreover, decks typically are provided with a railing or perimeter fence to keep people from falling over the edge of the deck. Additionally, perimeter and accent fencing is commonly added onto landscapes, creating a boundary for foliage displays and garden areas.
Wood products traditionally have been the primary source of materials for use in decking and fence construction. However, wood products are becoming increasingly scarce due to the harvesting of trees at ever faster rates and the rather limited rate at which timber resources can be replenished. Also, environmental concerns and regulations directed to conservation or preservation of forests tend to restrict the availability of wood products. With the diminishing availability of timber resources, wood products are becoming increasingly expensive. There is, therefore, a substantial need for long-lasting substitute construction materials that can lessen the need to harvest timber resources.
One potential approach to addressing the above need is to provide substitute fence and decking products made of plastic, rather than wood. Plastic fence products provide a long-lasting alternative to wood. In addition, plastic fence products alleviate the need for costly painting and repainting. A variety of plastic building products are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,603 describes a three-layer synthetic construction material made from recycled waste thermoplastic synthetic resin material and cellulose fiber aggregate. This material includes face surfaces consisting essentially of re-hardened fused and rolled thermoplastic synthetic resin material bits, and an intervening core material consisting essentially of a compressed non-homogenous mixture of cellulose aggregate material bits and re-hardened fused thermoplastic synthetic resin material bits. Such plastic material can be used to create fencing elements.
Some of the essential elements of deck and fence construction are the railing and post members. The railing is typically secured to the post via a bracket. Traditional brackets, however, often are unattractive, are cumbersome to use, and often do not adequately remain secured to the post. U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,224 describes a rail attachment system having a bracket for receiving the end of a rail and a clip mounted to the post, with the clip in turn then supporting the mounting bracket. While the aesthetics of this two piece attachment system may be improved by the mounting bracket""s inner location, the same feature may allow the bracket edges to pull away from the post, thus weakening and possibly disengaging the rail connection.
A need yet remains in the art for a bracket that can adequately secure and support a rail at a post, that has an aesthetically pleasing appearance, and that can be installed quickly and easily. It is to the provision of such a bracket that the present invention is primarily directed.
Briefly described, in a first preferred form the present invention both overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and meets the recognized need for such a device, by providing a one-piece rail bracket for attaching a railing to a post.
Generally, the present device is a one-piece bracket, further comprising means for attaching the bracket to a post. In the preferred embodiment, the bracket preferably is generally rectangular to fit a common style of rail well-known in the art. Within the scope of the present device, it should be understood that the bracket could be a different shape or style, depending on the shape of the corresponding railing.
Preferably, the bracket comprises fastener flanges or bosses having angled throughholes to allow the bracket to be fastened securely to an upright post. The flanges are an integral part of the one-piece bracket and are preferably located in pairs on opposing exterior sides of the bracket to facilitate access for installation and removal. Additionally, due to their paired opposing locations, the flanges provide both vertical and lateral support to reduce rotation of the bracket when fastened to the post. An object of the present invention is to provide a one-piece bracket for attaching a railing to a post.
A further object is to provide a one-piece bracket which securely retains a rail to a post, is strong and sturdy, and is weather-resistant.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rectangular bracket to fit a rectangular rail.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bracket which allows easy installation and removal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bracket having decreased screw/nail visibility.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a bracket with increased strength to withstand forces exerted on the attached handrail and to better maintain a secure positioning of the bracket against the post.
These objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading the following specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.